


Confetti

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Aobajousai, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: “I am sorry. Didn’t see you there. You’re..” Oikawa looks at Sugawara, eyes full of mischief as he runs his eyes on the Sugawara’s feet, examining the simple let full of charm black slacks, matching the black vest and the unbuttoned dress shirt inside of it up to the beautiful glitters around Sugawara's eyes, looking at the hazel brown orbs and glancing a little to the small birthmark under his eye up to his styled silver-colored hair that shines under the lights of the stage, “You’re small.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 33
Kudos: 75





	Confetti

Awarding stage.

Both groups are beside each other, the rising boy group, The Crows together with their rival tonight, The Castles. Sugawara was pushed to the side since the younger members of the band had been too excited to step on the stage. He lets out a soft laugh, It’s really endearing to see each of them interact especially that you can see the passion in their eyes and the willingness to step on the stage. 

Sugawara watches the MC talk, saying the lines that are written on the script in their hands. He dreams to stand and be the MC someday, He doesn’t know why but it seems entertaining, Sugawara loves challenges anyway. He loves feeling the thrill of learning a new thing. The industry that they are in is very broad. He turns to the side, looking at their rivals, See, Oikawa there, The group’s leader and visual has been cast to act in different dramas, He often sees his name on the top of the articles, calling him different beautiful names such as “Seijoh Entertainment’s Pretty boy, Oikawa” or even “The Castles’ Genius leader” and Sugawara doesn’t want to dream something big like that since being MC is already entertaining and challenging to him. 

But he doesn’t close the door for opportunities though.

“Iwa-chan! I should be in the middle” Sugawara heard a whisper-shout from the side that he’s looking, he blinks, the heat of the spotlight is hot against his eyelids but then there he realizes that he has been staring at his rival for minutes now yet he doesn’t look away. He watches another member of the Castles, The grumpy main rapper, Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa to the side, saying that, “Give the kids the spotlight every once in a while, dumbass” Sugawara looks away when Oikawa was pushed against his side. There is still a space between them but when he heard a slap, Oikawa was pushed against his shoulder. It seems like that the brunette doesn’t even realize that his shoulder and Sugawara's are already touching. Sugawara wants to step aside but Asahi was also squished beside him.

“That hurt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said as he rubs his shoulder, stepping away from the man who hit him, and there he felt the hard bar clip against Sugawara’s black vest. “Oh! Mr. Refreshing.” He steps out from Sugawara’s comfort zone, Sugawara almost lets out a sigh of relief but he doesn’t because it will be offensive though. “I am sorry. Didn’t see you there. You’re..” Oikawa looks at Sugawara, eyes full of mischief as he runs his eyes on the Sugawara’s feet, examining the simple let full of charm black slacks, matching the black vest and the unbuttoned dress shirt inside of it up to the beautiful glitters around Sugawara's eyes, looking at the hazel brown orbs and glancing a little to the small birthmark under his eye up to his styled silver-colored hair that shines under the lights of the stage, “You’re small.”

Sugawara wants to roll his eyes, wanting to jab the taller’s stomach with his elbow but he just smiled. He smiles widely, the blinding smile that the fans usually love. Oikawa seems to be a little flustered tho, a pink shade dusting on his cheek, “Well, Oikawa-san, My Tsukishima who’s two years younger than you is even taller than your lanky figure.” 

There. 

Sugawara lets out a subtle smirk as he sees the flaming red color spread on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa opens his mouth, about to say something but Sugawara just bowed a little bit before turning his back to Oikawa, facing the nervous Asahi beside him. Sugawara knows that the fans' eyes are on him, that's why he bowed down. He still has an angelic image to uphold anyway

He heard Oikawa huffed and Sugawara let himself be drowned under the heat of the lights, the screams- the squeals of the fans and even to the MC announcing their victory. a pop of confetti started falling from the stage. He smiles widely, The Crows received another award tonight and Sugawara feels so happy. He wants to scream but he just stayed on the side, laughing at Daichi’s boring speech and the fight between Hinata and Kageyama about who should be holding the trophy. Nishinoya and Tanaka come to him and Asahi, though, Nishinoya jumps on the long-haired vocalist and hugs him, knocking Sugawara backward once again. Tanaka saw it and was about to grab him for a balance but everything happened so fast, his back suddenly meets a sturdy chest. Sugawara felt the hands-on his waist to ground him. The smell of men’s perfume filled his senses and the White suit jacket filled his eyesight. He is sure that his face is pale white from the embarrassment. He feels nervous as well, He wants to step back but the guy hold his hips tighter, not that tight that it would bruise but tight enough to let him know that he shouldn’t move. 

“Can you feel that, Suga-chan?” Oikawa’s voice ghosts on the top of his earlobe, he made sure not to shiver because of it. “I am not that lanky, right?” Oikawa said with a voice filled with mockery before he let Sugawara go, walking in front of him. As shocking as it is, the brunette doesn’t stop there. He looks down on Sugawara with a charming smile, removing confetti from the top of his head, Sugawara doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he can feel his cheeks are already burning, the same way of feeling when he eats his spicy mapo tofu, the burn on his cheeks bothered him. Not just that, it also bothered him how Oikawa looks good against the lights as he messes Sugawara's hair a bit, making another batch of colorful confetti to fall down from his hair before whispering down on Sugawara. “Congratulations, Suga-chan. I wouldn’t let you beat me next time.” Oikawa smiles charmingly, “And oh. Check your pocket later. See you.” 

Oikawa walks away with a grin following his team who just started walking away from the stage as he saw Sugawara snaps from his thoughts and walks to the screaming members of his. Iwaizumi knocks his head once they are off the stage, he whines. “You’re that shameless that you are flirting on the stage? In front of everyone?”

Oikawa rubs the sore spot with a pout, “Suga-chan was cute though, I cannot help it. At least I was able to slip my number inside his vest.” He grins proudly, “Didn’t have to slip it inside the sandwich though. It’s safer.”

“Safer your face, you little shit. If an issue arises, you will be doomed.” Iwaizumi replied and Oikawa just let out a chuckle, “Bad publicity is still publicity, Iwa-chan plus with Suga-chan? I doubt it will be a bad one.”

Just like Iwaizumi has said, Articles about what happened flooded the internet, the hashtag “#oisuga” is trending on the social media platforms. Sugawara scrolls from the hundred of videos and photos of him with Oikawa today, not just that, the page also contains pictures of Oikawa watching him perform and vice versa, Sugawara's shifted his lying position, face buried on the hotel's pillow, covering his flushed face as he screams against it, waking his roommate up.

"Suga! Stop using your phone and sleep!" Daichi groans and even throws the hotel's slippers at him which Sugawara dodges. Normally, Sugawara will pick it up and throw it back to Daichi but his message tone distracts him from hitting Daichi.

Sugawara:

You're cruel. 

Oikawa:

Well, You'll love me soon, Suga-chan ;)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited  
> :  
> \- finally, I got to write an idol!au but- I want some more??? ><  
> \- I didn't even get a chance to re-read this. Aaah sorry if it's lame;;


End file.
